sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Reeves
Name: Adam Reeves Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Wrestling team, video games, airsoft, fighting Appearance: At 6'5 and 264 pounds, Adam Reeves is a big man, easily one of the biggest of the wrestlers. Adam’s body is powerful and athletic, his physique ripped and taut with hard muscle, with big legs and arms and a build that can be described as an upside-down pyramid in shape. He has broad shoulders and his body narrows to the waist, but not so much as to look disproportionate. His Caucasian skin has a deep tan, causing it to bear a bronze-ish colour that brings out his large, dark green eyes. The most striking part of Adam's appearance, apart from his immense size, is his face. His expression is typically dark and gloomy, more due to how his features are set than actual anger. His nose is a bit longer than average, and blade-like in appearance, giving an aristocratic but somewhat strange look to him. His lips are thin, and dark in colour. His eyebrows are somewhat bushy, flaring out from the top of his eye socket so that they appear to curve upwards a bit. He has a firm, strong looking jawline, giving his face an overall solid appearance. The black, moderately-long hair on his head is wild and unkempt, in contrast to his thick, even blacker, beard, which goes down to just past his collarbone and has a clean, well-kept appearance to it. Adam is one of those people who, fashion be damned, wears whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Being a boastful man, though, his clothing choices are usually picked specifically to show off his massive bulk. When abducted, Adam wore a black vest, grey shorts that go down to his knees, and steel toe combat boots. Biography: To understand the reasons behind Adam's own behaviour, it would be a good idea to first analyse his father. Timothy Reeves, like his son after him, had always been a strong, arrogant man. A champion wrestler, Tim won many tournaments and titles, becoming quite well known for his abilities and his belief that he was better than everyone else. This culminated in him nearly qualifying for the Olympics, only to be narrowly defeated in the final match by the man who would later win the gold medal for the US. Humiliated, he went back home to Highland Beach, settling down and starting a family while he nursed his injuries. When Adam was born, Tim saw the boy as an opportunity to continue his legacy and atone for the shame he felt at his past failures, as Tim himself was steadily getting too old to wrestle. Rather than force wrestling on his young son, though, he merely made an effort to cultivate Adam's interest in it, caring too much about Adam to just live vicariously through him. While some fathers wrestle with their sons when they're little as a form of play, Tim and Adam soon did this as training. Adam didn't understand the in-depth technical explanations and lectures at first, but being walked through a move and practicing it over and over allowed him to get techniques down to muscle memory even at that age. By seven he had become very good with several of these moves, though he wasn't very skilled overall yet. Adam had very chaotic school years even from the beginning; taught that he had been born inherently superior to others by his father, and how to throw his weight around, he became a cruel and arrogant bully. He constantly got into fights, often without any provocation at all, and justified his terrorizing of the other students by saying that if they didn't deserve to be bullied, they would've been born bigger and stronger than himself. By his logic, as taught to him by his father, their weakness compared to him meant he was superior, and therefore he had the right to do anything he wanted to them. While at school he was often suspended, at home he was rarely if ever punished, because his father agreed with him and felt acting out was only wrong if Adam got caught. His mother, Sarah, was less approving but largely shared her husband’s world-view; having always been part of the upper-crust, she had been raised to look down on those less fortunate, and was more worried about making sure Adam didn’t do something stupid and get in over his head one day than the behaviour itself. This attitude meant that his behaviour continued unhindered, especially once he joined the wrestling team in middle school, where his stellar performance saw him being treated favourably even when he was at his worst. The fact that he studied just hard enough to consistently get good grades helped, and now he wasn’t just watched over by his mother, he started keeping himself on a shorter lead so he wouldn’t push anyone far enough to lose his prestigious spot amongst the wrestlers. As time passed, Adam got meaner, bigger, and stronger, encouraged by the fact that almost nobody was strong enough to stop him. His position as a wrestling star meant the administration overlooked all but the most serious of his offenses, meaning he could basically do whatever he wanted, but he quickly lost taste for indiscriminately shoving classmates around. Adam developed more of a taste for fighting than for being a bully, and going after people who couldn’t defend themselves against him started to bore him. With the encouragement of his family and some of his fellows on the team, Adam began to view picking on the weak without cause as cowardly and unworthy of him. Entering high school, Adam had already begun to prefer going after the stronger students, and focussed on asserting his dominance and dealing with any challengers instead of just mercilessly bullying everybody. In high school, Adam also latched onto the lessons he learned about genetics and Darwinism, either misinterpreting what he learned or twisting it to fit his views. Feeling even more justified in his belief of his own inherent superiority, Adam also found his fatalistic views strengthening; in his mind, his genes had determined everything about his life before he was even born, so he didn’t see the need to change. Adam has continued on with his life as he always had, wrestling, studying and dealing with the stronger students around Colehurst while protecting, bullying or ignoring the weaker ones as the situation and his own mood demanded. In general, he has cooled down on the bullying, seeing it as a waste of his time when he could go after someone who can actually give him a good fight; Adam sees himself as Colehurst’s alpha male, and figures that a pack’s alpha knows he’s the alpha without needing to prove it, holding himself ready to put down challenges to his dominance but not randomly going after all his pack mates. Socially, Adam actually largely keeps to himself outside of school, only consistently hanging out with his fellow wrestlers; he sees most people outside the team as not really being worth his time, and attends parties more as a show of his social position than anything. Adam has recently taken up airsoft and online gaming as extracurricular social outlets, mostly as a spur of the moment decision, and he’s become rather good at both. For now, Adam seems content to live as the self-proclaimed king through high school, and doesn’t know if he plans to continue his education afterwards; his idea of a career is one where he can continue using his wrestling skills, and he is currently looking at a career either in mixed martial arts or law enforcement accordingly, but he wants to see where the fates lead him. Advantages: A huge brute with monstrous strength and stamina along with a good amount of pain tolerance and mental discipline, Adam will be able to take care of himself in a hand to hand fight, and his time as a wrestler has also made him used to not eating for extended periods of time, thanks to weight control. He will be determined to survive no matter what, especially as he already considers himself superior to his fellows. Adam is also smarter than people give him credit for, and his airsoft hobby has given him a theoretical grasp of basic tactics and handling himself in a firefight. Disadvantages: Adam won’t have any luck with stealth, as he’s too large a target and too unsubtle as a person. While his position as a star athlete gives him some status, his actions in school have likely made him no small number of enemies. He is a strong fatalist, believing that he has no choice in anything and his entire life has been pre-determined, which makes him arrogant and also not as likely to try adjusting to changing circumstances. Relatedly, one of the major problems that his upbringing has caused is that he believes he is invincible. Original Profile: Adam Reeves Designated Number: Male Student No. 15 --- Designated Weapon: Louisville Slugger Conclusion: This one I see going places. That bat, plus his strength and attitude, mean unless he screws up and gets himself killed he should have a smooth ride to at least the halfway mark. The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Quincy Archer, Nicole Husher '''Killed By: 'Nick Reid '''Collected Weapons: Louisville Slugger (Assigned weapon), Colt Single Action Army (from Nicole Husher) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adam, in chronological order. Second Chances V1: *The Natural Advantage *Pursuit *Will I Never Be Lonely Again? *Murder on the Midday Wire Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adam Reeves. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters